


12:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell scowled when he viewed Supergirl battling a creature after midnight.
Kudos: 1





	12:17 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled when he viewed Supergirl battling a creature after midnight and glowered again the minute it used its tail to knock her unconscious.

THE END


End file.
